REC 2
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Basically what I think would go down if Naruto and Sasuke came to investigate the infection instead of the priest. Rated for language, some blood and probably gore later on. Pairings undecided. One shot pending.


**Hello! I have just returned from a ski trip and watching [REC]2, which is way better than the first one and I thought of this. I also watched Sanctum, which is an Aussie movie :), Monsters, which was pretty good and I half-watched The Next Three Days. Anyway, I'm not really sure how I should have set this out, but I hope it's good. Could be a one shot or could be multiple chapters. Depends on how many reviews I do or do not get.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Camera switches on]<p>

Chief: You all good, Rosso?

Rosso: Yes chief.

Chief: Great. Larra?

Larra: Roger that!

Chief: Martos?

Martos: You bet.

Larra: What are we doing here, chief?

Chief: You'll see when we get there.

Martos: Fucking great.

Larra: Shut up, Martos.

Martos: Whatever.

Chief: We're here.

[Camera switches off]

[Camera switches on, panning across to view the crowd of people and fire trucks clogging the street. A man carrying a pharmacy bag runs up to them, wild-eyed]

Man: Please! My daughter and my wife have a fever! I need to give them some medicine!

Chief: No. Get him away.

[Martos and Larra drag the man to some fire fighters, who nod and hold him back]

Chief: We're here to escort these two men into the building…and to protect them at all costs.

Martos: Protection and an escort? Jesus Christ…

Larra: At least it's better than sewage duty…

[Larra, Martos and the camera briefly look down to the street]

Martos: Poor motherfuckers.

Man: Damn right.

[Camera looks up to him, zooming in slightly to take in the features. Blond hair, blue eyes. Tanned skin and three scratch-marks on each cheeks. A wide, bright grin fixed on his face. Martos shifts slightly]

Martos: Who the fuck are you?

Man: My name's Naruto Namikaze. I'm a Japanese detective. We are finding a way to neutralize and defeat the infection. This is my partner, Sasuke Uchiha.

[Camera pans to the second man, who has suddenly appeared. Dark blue hair, pale skin and dark eyes scanning the street. The two men converse quickly in Japanese]

Naruto: Shall we get going?

[Chief nods and they start towards the entrance, their guns held low. They walk through an opening, it being hastily zipped after Rosso walked through. They travelled down a short tube made of plastic, two men in hazmat suits standing at the front of the door. They all put gas masks over their faces and walked through the door, the heavy clanging of metal booming through the lobby]

[Camera switches off]

[Camera switches on]

Martos: Hurry up, hurry up!

Rosso: I've got it on!

[Camera pans to a large blood stain splattered on the wall of the stairs and the floor, a chain linked to a handcuff on one of the stair railings]

Martos: Fuck…

[Naruto touches the blood spatter and removes his mask]

Larra: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing?

Naruto: Don't worry. The infection is transmitted through blood and saliva. It's safe to take off your masks.

[Officers remove masks. Camera pans around lobby to see Sasuke peering up into the darkness, his head cocked to one side. A faint growl can be heard and officers instantly raise their arms]

Sasuke: Lower your weapons.

Martos: Are you fucking crazy, man? Did you hear that?

[Sasuke looks down to glare at Martos, his eyes looking red]

Sasuke: Lower your weapons.

[The officers slowly lower their guns and stare at Sasuke]

Naruto: We will protect you. Please, trust us.

Larra: But…we're supposed to protect you…

Naruto: Never fear. We're more than capable.

[Another low growl. The officer's breathing picks up and Naruto gazes up contemplatively]

Naruto: We should move.

[They start up the stairs, Sasuke's eyes darting around and his breathing coming in quick pants. Naruto looks around curiously, seemingly unaffected by the ominous atmosphere]

Martos: Where are we going?

Naruto: To the penthouse. That's where it all started. That's where we should search. That's where it's all going to end.

[Officers look sharply at Naruto, who seems oblivious]

Sasuke: Keep moving.

[A loud, shrieking noise comes from above them and they look up, a bloodied, vicious and deformed face glaring down at them. Sasuke turns into a blur, disappearing. The infected man disappears soon after, a loud, gurgling growl came from the floor above them, before it cut off abruptly, Sasuke reappearing a moment later, his face and the front of his shirt soaked with dark blood. He turns blood red eyes onto them, three black comma-like marks spinning rapidly around a single, equally black dot in place of a pupil]

Martos: W-what are you?

Sasuke: Human.

Naruto: Mostly.

[Martos and Larra swallow. The chief blinks and sweats a little]

Rosso: How can someone be mostly human?

Naruto: Exactly how those infected being aren't attacking us. I'm a quarter demon. Technically. I'm mostly human; my mother and father were human but my mother had a very powerful demon sealed inside of her. She grew pregnant with me later on so I grew inside her almost literally in the embrace of a demon.

Larra: How do we know you won't attack us?

Naruto: Please. I have the demon under full control. If I want, I can make those beings follow _my_ orders.

[The officers stared, uncomprehending]

Martos: Follow…your…orders?

Naruto: Yes. Want to see?

[A shriek to their left revealed a long-haired Asian woman, glaring at them and preparing to leap. Naruto steps forward, reaching out a hand, which starts to glow red. He starts chanting in Japanese, making strange signs with his hands that were almost invisible. The woman stared before growling again and leaping forward]

[Camera switches off suddenly with static]

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good or pretty good. I actually had writer's block half way through this. It would've been longer, but I want to try and draw it out as much as possible. XD<strong>

**Click that little button down the bottom. There's no excuse to not click it!**


End file.
